An insane idea in such an ugly world
by MssChief
Summary: SHERIE fic - Takes place after Cherie Jaffe's return. Where was she all this time and why is she back? Why did she come searching for Shane and will their mutual obsession ever stop? Written mostly from Jaffe's POV. Cherie wants what she wants, and she ALWAYS gets what she wants.. Smut alert for chapter 3 onwards...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** All characters belong to the owners, producers etc of the "L Word." This story does not make a profit in anyway.

 **Paring:** Cherie Jaffe and Shane M.

 **Warning:** This story is **rated M** , **depicts a relationship of a sexual nature between** two **consenting adult female** **characters.** There will be mentions of **substance abuse, infidelity, explicit sexual content,** as well as **some offensive/racist talk** (kept to a minimum) and **dubious consent** within an **heterosexual relation** (very brief and not very explicit)

 **Author's notes:** This is another Cherie Jaffe POV, dealing with her feelings for Shane and her dislike of Carmen. This would take place a few days after the unforgettable "pool scene". It is based on the idea that Cherie never really got over Shane and has somehow kept an eye on her all this time. It tries to shed some light over where has Cherie been all this time and why has she returned and searched for Shane.

Comments, criticism etcetera are deeply appreciated. Hope you enjoy this story

 **Such an insane idea in such an ugly world**

Reflections

White wine glass on the counter-top, she sits contemplating herself in the mirror. She was still beautiful, but once upon a time, she had been gorgeous... An epitome of temptation on red stiletto heels in her twenties - she could had anyone and everyone if she so desired.

Still, the years were merciful on their toll, although to be fair, she did spend great sums of time and money to tend to her looks. She hated when she was complimented as "beautiful for her age" it was pretty much the same as saying "you're so thin for a walrus"... "looked dignified" another hated term, as if she were an old monument in need of minor restoration.. a relic of past aesthetics...

Her hand twitches before reaching the wine glass, never take her eyes of the mirror. Here and there, well hidden as they may be, were the telltale signs of aging. She denies them, she loathes them but they remain victoriously mocking her. In moments like this she finds herself wondering "would it have been any different if she were younger?"

Maybe she would have run. Eloped straight into poverty, losing her birthrights to "shack up" with a girl. Would her parents even have let her? Their only child and heir a renegade deviant...they would have hunted her down to the corners of the Earth. But maybe she would have tried anyway.. she was more hopeful back then, less bitter less jaded.

As it was, she to this day still has nightmares about their conversation. The way she could see the girl's heart break... right there in front of her. But she wasn't kidding.. he really would have killed her. Her bastard of an ex, had money and power enough to hurt her beyond repair, to kill her even without breaking a sweat or staining his shirt. She swallows back a sob remembering what she had to do to appease him. To diffuse his murderous intentions. Of course it had been a passing fancy, how could a little dyke of a girl be any match for a "real man" like him?

It took a lot of alcohol to endure the longest minutes of her life. And afterwards, endless showers crying alone on the cold tiled floor.

The only thing as painful was getting Shane to believe that what they had had was nothing compared to houses in East Hampton, black tie galas and trips abroad. But she knew the stubborn girl would never back off if she knew of her feelings.  
And then of course, there had been her daughter Clea's infatuation with Shane.

Cherie might be a cold heartless bitch, God knows she had done quite enough to earn the title and it was a reputation that she lived up to. But she was a mother. It was one of the most shattering moments of her life. The way her daughter looked at her when she figured it out that her love interest was in love with her own mother... it made her whole world freeze in place.

With Steve, she didn't really care about what he thought of her, like he didn't care about what she thought about him, as long as appearances were kept and marital obligations upheld on occasion - one of the perks of their lifestyle was that there weren't many occasions to be alone together and in the mood. Specially if you could bourbon your husband to sleep.

All her rage at Shane, hitting her, sobbing like mad – for a moment she really had believed, knowing of Shane reputation, that she had already moved on to find a new conquest. In her cold calculating mind it even had made plain sense... she had already gotten closer to a wealthy family, why not take the chance of "marrying into it", and with some much leverage over her future in-law... But one look at the girl that stormed straight into her house, desperate, crying begging her case, holding her tight in her arms while she slapped and hit wildly at her, and she knew the girl was true to her. She often hoped that she hadn't been, that she had proved to be just a scheming gold-digger after her money. It would have been so much easier to deal with that kind of pain.

How could she have done that to her daughter? How could she consider staying with the girl that Clea loved with the maddening obsession of youth? She would lose her position, her status, her money – although with the dirt she had on her beloved husband.. that might have not been so much of a problem, since she was sure there were things Steve would gladly negotiate to avoid scandal and even jail... But to lose Clea, who would surely never forgive her.

She did take the girl to Paris, then Rome and England. The latter for her to enroll in one of the best universities. For quite sometime their relationship had remained strained, bitter and hateful specially on Clea's part, but truth to be told, she also had felt resentful at her daughter for ruining what she had with Shane, and even a certain jealousy for knowing the feelings she harbored.

During this time, Steve had been on and off with them as usual, always on pursuit of business connections, he had hired a young bookkeeper in Paris, to help him manage things, a young pretty and ambitious little creature that Cherie would soon be grateful for, once she started sensing that the affair would not take the usual course of her husband's liaisons with his bodacious female staff...

As soon as they moved to England, Steve's visits started to gradually dwindle and become few and far between, even for his usual. Cherie herself had fit in better in England, having met and befriended Peggy Peabody and her daughter Helena, she took a bit more to the elder Peabody and to Helena's wife Winnie. Helena was a bit too naive and almost as petulant as a child,for her liking but still, as they say, she had the looks to pull it off.

Peggy Peabody was however a great company to have around, and they had quite a few interests in common. The woman was considering at the time to make an investment in art overseas,and was considering the US, and Cherie remembered a Porter woman that curated an art Gallery, maybe they were looking for new patrons – these places always are since they cannot live on the artists...

It was also in England that Clea found the new love of her life, a young ambitious red haired girl with beautiful green eyes. Her approval was instant as soon as she saw the smile on her daughter's face, something that she hadn't seen in a while and feared to have been gone for good. She was thankful that times had changed since her youth, and that her daughter would not incur on the prejudice and persecution that would have awaited her by pursuing a relationship with another women, even if they were of the same status. Homosexual relations were not conducive to conceiving children, and after all children were the assurance of lineage, legacy and all that the elite so strives to preserve. She still recalled the horror stories of girls that had tried to face the music back in the day and did not elope.. awful sadistic tales of torture passed as "treatment" on shady hushed clinics, and even "corrective therapies" that would make any woman prefer the electric chair.

Steve's approval of his daughter's suitor was also instant – he instantly approved after checking the girl's background! Connections to royalty, her family reeked of old money, complete with ownership of property on a Loch or Lach in God-knows-where-and-how-its-pronounced, Scotland. Not a "slum hairstylist" as he had put it, and as she had sadly recalled... how she missed her.

She had of course, secretly kept tabs on the girl, having a private detective checking on her now and then, at first to make sure that her husband kept his promise of leaving the girl alone, and afterwards , well she just couldn't resist it. She even had a little informant, of sorts, and older women hellbent on pursuing an acting career – which she could help to a certain extent. This woman Lenora, was the mother of one of Shane friends, Alicia or Alice... And since both mother and daughter had an natural penchant for gossip, everything felt neatly into place. She would casually contact Lenora to check on her career, and would innocently ask about that daughter of hers and her inseparable gang of friends, and from there discreetly direct conversation to a particular friend...

It pained her to know the suffering Shane was enduring, the need to embrace the oblivion of drugs and liquor and anything in between that might offer sanctuary against conscious thought.

Cherie herself had sought it, Paris and Rome had been outlets of her excess and debauchery, at time giving herself to every feeling and pleasure, other times seeking desperately the drug and alcohol induced numbness of all senses.

She had learned some restraint in England, not only with the help of the presence of Peggy, who was at times almost a mother, and did not care for such excess – at least not frequently. And also, sensing her impending divorce she prepared herself in order not to give anything Steve's lawyers might use against her, or to turn her hard earned daughter's trust against her.

She took solace on every treasured bit of information that she could get, about Shane, her sadness, her excess, the countless and nameless one night-stands, and to her surprise, she started hearing about some mexican girl that was her girlfriend?! At first she thought Lenora was mistaken, but soon enough pictures of the girl with Shane and consistent rumors emerged. Well since she was read y to return to the States, she would have to check this out for herself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Looking Glass

**Disclamer and Warnings -** **Please read on first chapter**

 **Looking Glass**

For a moment she comes out of her haze, refills her glass of wine and takes it to her dry lips, she lets the cool liquid make its soothing descent down her throat as she recalls more recent events.

Since she no longer worked at Lather, Cherie got the address and number for Wax from her detective, a man experienced enough in his job to know not ask questions, and already jaded enough by the job to not particularly care about the answers. She also picked up the file she had requested him on the mexican girl... just to get some insight before meeting her.

She was almost hesitant to call, and spent a few hours just looking at the card, but after a deep mind clearing breath she called and booked an appointment for 6 pm under her maiden name "Peroni", not so much because she now refused to go by "Jaffe", she had let her identity be stepped on for long enough, thank you very much, but because she wanted to have the element of surprise, and well, she and Shane hadn't parted on good terms so she wasn't sure of her reaction.

She had chosen her best form fitting purple blouse that accentuated her figure, and after finishing putting together her ensemble and checking her makeup she went to her car, her driver already ready and waiting.

During the trip she hated to admit it, but she felt nervous, they hadn't seen each other for so long... would Shane reject her? Would she even care? Would she refuse her as a client?  
She picked up the file again on the other girl. She knew herself, the only way to calm down was getting ready for confrontation.

She looked at the picture of Miss Carmen De La Pica Morales, young, beautiful, latina - all in all, a stellar reason to make a generous donation to some anti-emigration party. 'Come to steal jobs and women' indeed, she had never felt more republican... Anyway, modest humble background, came to US for the American Dream, stayed for the great selection of lesbians apparently. An endless number of siblings, devout catholic family with exception of mayan father who is presumed deceased.  
Maybe if all else fails she could get her deported back to Fajitaville, since she did have the connections... Probably Shane would fail to see the romantic side of it.. And catholics are great at playing the martydoom card... So, maybe satisfying as it might be, not the best course of action...

The sound of the car pulling to a halt signaled that they had arrived and where quite early.  
For quite a few moments she just stayed in the car and watched. The place was bigger than she had imagined, and she didn't understand the point of mixing skateboarding, hairstyling – and God knows what else.

But then skating carelessly was the girl that had haunted and colored her dreams.

She was gorgeous, even more so now with a couple more years on her, or was she always this breathtaking and her memory simply couldn't have done her justice? She pulls a mirror from her purse and checks herself- she is way to sober for this... she is not used to doubting herself or feeling self-conscious. Looking at the skate park she realizes that the girl is missing and that she is late.

While she was approaching her she heard the voice she missed so much "Where's my 6o'clock?! She is fucking late..."

she waited for the guy she was talking to to leave, took a deep calming breath finally showed herself. " Great party I'm sorry that couldn't be there." She said as if they had never parted ways.

To say that Shane was dumbstruck was the least "Cherie what the fuck?!" She practically squeaked and Cherie found herself finding it endearing.. Somethings don't change always straight to the point...

She saw the way Shane looked at her and how she could barely hide the happiness in her eyes. With renewed confidence she admonished "Is that a way to treat an old friend?", Shane smiled and apologized politely shaking her hand. The shock on her face was priceless when she told the girl that SHE was her 6o'clock.. She sauntered around Wax like she owned the place, and Shane's amused eyes could not deny she liked what she was seeing. She called her back from her musings asking, her voice laced in seduction, "Is this where you want me?" Shane could only nod and strode to meet her.

Conversation was easy, just like it had always been... She told her briefly of her divorce without divulging much, just enough to stress that Steve was out of the picture for good. She noticed Shane doing her best to keep conversation but avoiding to look her in the eyes, struggling to evade temptation. Cherie bent forward and took off Shane's glasses "You look beautiful by the way", the girl seemed to be about to say something when they were suddenly interrupted by a brunette that she assumed to be Carmen, at least by the way Shane jumped away from her. She was more beautiful than the picture she had seen, but still pretty ordinary when compared to Shane. At the mention of her name and Shane's voice calling after Carmen she returned from her thoughts. She saw them arguing and discreetly position herself to eavesdrop unnoticed. She saw and heard the book crashing on the floor, sheets flying everywhere and though she could not make out the exact conversation she could see that the mexican was livid and Shane seemed to refuse complying with something, she wasn't sure what, until she heard the exasperated "Act like you have a girlfriend!". Ah, so it must have been about her.. kicking her out as a client maybe? Still, she would bet that if Shane ever stopped working with people she had fucked she would either have to shut shop or become a barber...

Shane returned with a hurt look... Time to make her statement and leave the girl to lick her wounds privately "Did I hear her say she was your girlfriend? " she new it sounded unfairly bitter "Well congratulations Shane, she sure is pretty... but not as hot as you." she invited her up to the beach house, gave her the address and kissed her - she must be going soft - because she was compelled to kiss-and-make-it-better, a simple almost caring peck on the lips instead of the heated lustful one she had originally planned..

She took her leave, their game had finally begun again, and it was Shane's turn to play.


	3. Chapter 3 Come to me

**Disclamer:** **please refer to the main disclamer** and **author's notes** on the **first chapter**. **Smut Alert!** From here on...

 **Come to me**

If she were to be honest, she would say she had been nervous all day long and time seemed to stand still. Hours kept dragging on and on...

Would Shane come to her? Would she bring the girl to make a point? After the initial shock she had seemed happy to see her, but on the other hand, she truly seemed to try to change for that girl...

She found herself hating the waiting game... She had never been particularly patient, but when it came to "the chase" she always had taken it all in stride... It had always been part of the thrill, not knowing for sure if you were going to be pursued. However this time, something was different - had age really caught up with her? Was she truly too old? Did she feel for Shane something she had never felt for anyone before?

She shook those thoughts from her head, she eyed a bottle of vodka on the shelf. A welcome home gift from an old acquaintance, she had gotten some special gifts from former friends, all of which she had graciously accepted even if some were later passed on to other friends or flushed out down the drain - to avoid falling again into old habits- she had however kept a couple doses of high quality cocaine in her safe for a "special occasion" after all 'everything in moderation, even moderation' as her friend Peggy would say winking knowingly.

But right now, she needed a drink, she needed to numb her senses a little just sleep off the time. A drink quickly escalated to a few and she woke up later, with her phone ringing. She saw her daughters id on the screen- if she were to believe in bad omens... But she knew better than that. She cleared her voice as best as she could, years of practice rushing to her aid.

The call turned out to be a merciful distraction, with Clea asking how she was and how where several acquaintances and friends - specially those family friends that she had not kept in touch with since they left.  
Cherie could not help to notice that Clea never once asked about Shane. Of course that she had always been an uncomfortable topic, that after the initial frequent outbursts of anger, they both tried to she knew better than to push that particular conversation, but she often felt that Clea seemed to have truly gotten over Shane in a way that Cherie never had. She supposed that, not only was it for the best, but also something to be expected from most crushes on her age... and also since not much had happened between the two of them.

She let Clea ramble on about life near campus and her plans to bring her girlfriend along on the holidays to meet her friends in the States. After hanging up, she decided to take a bath and change her clothes, it was getting late but she still wouldn't admit defeat by going to bed.

An hour had gone by and she was idling around, busing herself by reading boring reports on the several states of affairs that she now needed to control - even if she did not intend on being very active in running the business, she wanted to be up to date, so she could manage things consciously and also avoid any backstabbing ideas from her administration. She wanted them to always be aware that , she gave them free reign, within certain limitations, but she was not some dumb blond who didn't know anything else other than being a faded trophy wife.

She was brought up from her musings when she spotted something moving on her property, and her security cameras showed that her "intruder" was exactly whom she had hoped to be.

She saw the figure approaching from the window, and they both walked almost side by side to the door. She opened it and leaned against it. Taking in Shane's demeanor, savoring the moment she had been literally dreaming of for years. The hunger she saw reflected on the girl's eyes foretold a long night that neither would forget.

She wasn't sure about who had started the kissing who, or how they ended up heading towards the pool, but soon they were acting like fools, and Cherie could barely contain her squeal of excitement as she nearly ripped the clothes off of Shane's body while she prowled towards her like a compliant wild beast indulging her prey before going for the kill.  
Shane pressed herself against her, to make her feel her lithe body and also the something extra she had brought tonight. This made Cherie laugh truly elated - what a perfect way to claim her back as hers. It was almost as if Shane knew what she had wanted. She let Shane undress her and lead her into the rough passionate kiss connecting them like words never could - Making up for the lost time, away from each other's skin away from each other's soul.

Soon their bodies writhed together, burning with all consuming desire despite the dripping water, neither could wait any longer... Trousers ending up in the water, she could see the length of the toy that had been previously constrained by Shane's clothes, she felt Shane's hand reaching for her underwear and tugging it aside finally tearing it off - had it been with anyone else she would have been furious at the destruction of her obscenely expensive clothes - but the smell of Shane, the combination of their soft skin and the cool hard leather of the strap-on harness against her thighs...

Shane's hot breath on her as she entered her in a deep hard thrust. God! She felt so good inside of her, as she held on scraping her nails on her skin and then hold on to the border of the pool for dear life, while Shane fucked her wantonly faster and deeper, fueled by Cherie's screams for her her to fuck her.

How she missed this, how she needed this, to be taken just like that by the only person that could ever made her feel alive! It made her feel finally clean, this maddening possession, they belonged and in that moment she knew she would never let her go.

Sure Shane could have her fun but she would never belong to any other woman. Still, she managed to restrain herself from marking Shane's body, as much as she wanted to leave her mark on her, in deference to the fact that she had always been careful when it was Cherie that was in a relationship. And besides, she knew that the time would come for that. And with those thoughts she reached her first orgasm of the night... Shane rode it through slowly, decreasing her pace, waiting for the spasms to stop before pulling out of her.

The thin sheen of sweat covering both their bodies made the air chilly, so without words Cherie got up and led the girl inside.


	4. Stranded on Desire

Inside the house Cherie turned to look at Shane, she was quite an amusing site, all wet like a duck - but then so was she- with the strap-on still on her. She look up to the eyes that were beginning to hide from her own, shame slowly making its way... Cherie wasn't ready for this to be over so soon, specially without guarantee that Shane would ever come seek her again. She thought of getting something nice from her safe for them to share, but then thought against it. If this were to be their last time together she wanted to be sober enough to enjoy and remember fully every moment and detail. Besides, they were, in a way, each other's addiction or she wouldn't be here otherwise.

She approached her slowly, as if not to startle some wild animal. She had time on her side, since the girl couldn't very well run off buck naked and so had to wait for her clothes to dry.

Still, she felt a bit unsure, this was not something she was used to deal... pure unbridled lust or narcotic induce haze had always been her thing. She tucked a few stray hairs, amazed that Shane had not bolted yet. "Well aren't we a sight huh..." she directed both their stares down to Shane's waist "specially you...this was quite a nice surprise" Shane started "Cherie...Cherie, I.." she wanted to turn her down, probably saying that this would never happen, but she seemed at loss of words so Cherie took the opportunity.

Pressing herself fully against Shane she whispered in her ear "let me tell you a story," all the while her hands trailing Shane's body slowly up and down..."there was once a hero, lost at sea, trying to return home from a long plight, but in a storm he found himself stranded on a island where he meet a very beautiful sorceress" she could see the slight shy smile on the girls face "somewhere in the Pacific?" She playfully husked, Cherie smiled and pretended to give it some thought "well it doesn't have to be necessarily in the Pacific..." her hand running lower down to Shane's waist. " the hero was mesmerized by the sorceress," her hand dropped to the base of the strap-on and cupped it against Shane's mound "...she had him completely under her spell, he just couldn't resist her" her hand kept pressing against her, sometimes rubbing slightly down bellow of the apex of her tights.."I wonder what she did to those she wanted to make them stay so... hard." she could feel Shane's hot breath on her neck, her struggle not to match the movements Cherie was making with thrusts of her own " do you have any ideas how? " she asked nipping playfully at her ear until Shane turned her head and they started kissing once again.

Shane's hands started touching her, first on her hips, circling her back, then one hand moved up to her breast cupping it while she trailed small kisses down her neck, onto her collarbone, teasing the other breast with her teeth and tongue . Cherie kept her ministrations but arched her back into the touch,her free hand tangling in Shane's hair and moaning "that's it baby...hmm.. just like that". Soon Shane's hand lowered and slipped into Cherie's folds, rubbing lightly over her clit, her mouth still on the other woman's breasts alternating between sucking and licking. Cherie fucked herself on Shane's hand, her hips riding each thrusts, until she felt herself getting near the edge.

With her mind set on prolonging her pleasure she slowly pushed Shane's hand out and brought it to her lips, never taking her eyes off Shane. " I bet you taste better" She got on her knees and pushed the straps of the toy slightly aside so she could sneak her tongue to Shane's clit, and started licking lapping at the wetness that formed, Shane's put her hand on Cherie's head trying with all her might not to thrust too hard against her, head lolling back with a deep low "ahh, fuck Cherie!" She was about to come when Cherie pulled away laughing at the low "fucking bitch" that escaped Shane's lips at being denied release, "temper, temper" she led her further into the room and pushed Shane onto a couch saying "we've done it your way.. my turn to call the shots" as she got onto Shane's lap and lowered herself onto the strap-on.

Shane tilted her back slight, bringing Cherie with her, as the older woman started thrusting up and down, slowly at first, going deeper and increasing her pace as Shane pinched her nipples, massaged her breast "fucking beautiful" she uttered before burying her head on Cherie's chest, her hands ran down to her backside and spread her wider, making the shaft of the toy disappear all the way to the base with each thrust "Ah Shane! SHIT! fuck that, harder!" They kissed passionately as Shane's hips gained tempo rising slightly from the couch, the position of the base of the toy combined with Cherie's previous teasing and denial was driving her insane. She thrust harder and harder - she knew she could take it- until she heard and felts Cherie's crashing orgasm, soon followed by her own.

Before anything else could be said, or the aftermath spell broken, Cherie said "Come upstairs to my room, you can shower before getting your clothes" she took Shane by the hand, leading the way. She did all she could to make their time last, and Shane wasn't objecting either.


	5. Chapter 5 If this is the last Goodbye

**If this is the last Goodbye**

Up in the room she sat them on the bed and spoke, in a voice she barely recognized as her own "listen, I'll let you run off into the night in a while, and you are welcome to shower here before.. but right now I.." she looks away for a moment "I would really like to feel you" she didn't speak, she just kept a pained look,got up, and for a moment Cherie was sure of the rejection, but the younger woman took the straps off, and sat by her side again " Cherie, this is so messed up.. a fucking mess", Cherie smiled sadly running her hand thought Shane's face " I know, it's us... " a tear runs down Shane's face, which Cherie pretends not see, "Cherie I'm trying to change, I'm a fucking messed up monster, but I'm trying so hard" something within Cherie wanted to ask 'is she worth it?' but she knew better than bring her up right now, so she found herself being honest "I know messed up Shane, I know darkness and to a point I embrace it. Not as much as I once did, but still.. And in this fucking ugly world, between black and white, there are so many shades of gray... there were times I loved, and times I hated it... but it is what it is.." she makes Shane look her in the eyes "I take people as they are, their light and their darkness. I take you monster, demon... hell-born angel, and I know that, you at least once... took me like that too. So if not for anything else, at least for that time's sake, let me feel again even if it is to be the last", Shane looked into Cherie's eyes, searching for any sign of deceit, anything to indicate that it was just a cruel joke... but having found none she said " feel me.. you feel me" neither was sure if it was a question or statement but they laid down, kissing a bit more softly, this time, keeping lust at bay... Shane covered Cherie's body with kisses and light nips, down to the apex of her thighs she could feel her hot breath on her wet folds, but then it was gone and she felt Shane get on her knees and take her own hands down her body to part herself open to her. It was the most intimate she had ever felt to anyone. Like she was offering herself to be taken in a way far more intimate than she had ever known - then a strange half commanding half shy request "close your eyes..." she did as told too intrigued to even object and then she felt Shane's hands that mirrored her own and this time when she laid on top of her she could feel Shane's clit touch directly on her own. She could feel their combined wetness as they moved, slow at first, giving her time to marvel at the sensation, then increasing tempo, faster, harder, she could both hear and feel Shane's hot shallow breaths, the fast pacing of her heart... she pulled her short hair thrusting in sync with the younger woman, moaning against her ears, as she bit her neck and sucked at her pulse point, but it was a hoarse whispered "Cherie"that was her final undoing as they came crashing down.

They had fallen asleep together and she would later feel her stand, dress and leave, with a pang of pain, and while the old routine was expected, this strange set of emotions was not.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her ring tone, brought her out of her daydream, and she glimpsed at the screen and threw it to the couch on the opposite side of the room.

She looked at the mirror once again, to read upon her reflection the secrets she kept only for herself locked away in plain sight.

It was then she realized that she was past any obsession she had ever known... She knew she would never let that girl belong to anyone else and a scheme started etching on her devious mind, She would have Shane no matter what because she knew "She feels me"

the end

 **Author's note:** It really took a while to end this... Anyway Shane being Shane and Cherie being Cherie I think they were a pretty good match... (I know I know Shamen forever but still).

I might do a series of One shots since there are not many Shane\Cherie fics, but it will be up to the muse to decided.


End file.
